The World Wide Web, which is a collection of interconnected and cross-linked web pages located on computers, has become an important source of information. Users employ applications known as Web browsers (“browsers”) to access these web pages. Since users frequently access the same web pages repeatedly (especially web pages that the user has recently viewed), most browsers keep track of the web pages that the user has previously accessed using a history list. Previous browsers have used a history list that tracks previously accessed web pages in the order of the time that the web pages were viewed (referred to as a chronological order). Although, in some of the previous web browsers, a web page is listed once in a history list even if the web page was viewed more than once. In these web browsers, web pages that are viewed more than once typically appear in the history list in the order of the most recent time that the web page was viewed. Thus, chronological order as used herein means arranged in order of the time of the occurrence. Chronological order also includes arranging in order of the more recent time of occurrence when there are multiple occurrences.
One common method for a user to navigate through the previously accessed web pages in the history list is by using forward and back buttons. For example, a user might first visit the home page of a favorite football team and then follow a link on that home page to a second page with a particular player's stats, and then follow another link on the second page to a third page containing an magazine article about the player. Subsequently, the user selects the back button on the browser twice to return to the home page of the football team instead of needing to type in the address of the home page.
A problem with this chronological order is that users can visit a large number of web pages, which are confusing to view in a chronological order, and the forward and back buttons are an inefficient and cumbersome way to navigate through multiple web pages. Further, the problems of a chronological order are not confined to pages accessed via a web browser, but also apply when data of other types is accessed over a period of time.